Never Together
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: He didn't expect to run into her. He didn't expect to sit and have tea with her, and he DID not expect to well, you know. SS/LP *in progress*


Disclaimer: I do not own it.

Author's note: I wrote the story over 5 years ago (back in high school) and am just now having a plot again for this story. I wasn't even sure if I should put this up seeing how I don't write James/Lily or Snape, but I sent this to a few friends of mine and they suggested that I put it up.

Dedication: To anyone who has a will to write go with it and write your heart out!

The affair started out "innocent." If you can even call an affair innocent. A woman from my past came back into my life in less than an hour. I was only making a quick stop in the Apothecary to get a refill on some potion ingredients when I saw a spectacular-looking woman come out of Magical Menagerie. The two stores were side by side making it easy for me to stare at her. She had an incredible feature. Her slim body moved perfectly as she came out of the animal shop. Her long, dark red hair covered most of her back. She walked past me muttering to herself and didn't even notice that I was there. If she had, she would have seen a lonely, greasy haired man with a pointed nose, staring at her. I turned around and whispered her name. She moved slightly around which surprised him since he thought she couldn't hear me say her name.

"Severus!" she exclaimed. hearing her say my name was a gift from the gods. Something in her voice told me that she was not the same. Her face was pale, but her red lips shined like the morning sun. Then I saw her eyes. I could go on and on about her eyes. They were the perfect shape and had the perfect color. I've never seen anyone with the brightest colour of green. Her green eyes and her dark red hair were an even match.

"Is everything okay Lily?" I asked her.

"Just thinking about the wedding," she had a sad tone in her voice.

"Oh," was all I could say.

She married James Potter right after Hogwarts. They didn't even wait a year to get married. I've always have felt that they rushed into marriage too fast. They were after all only seventeen years old. I was invited to go to the wedding of course, seeing how I was Lily's' best friend and all, but I refused to go. I was madly in love with her and had been in love since the first day I met her. I just couldn't bear to see her say 'I do' to a man with whom I loathed. My therapist at the time advised me not to go which is why I no longer see that therapist anymore because I could have stopped the wedding.

"What about the wedding?" I asked after a long pause.

"I'm just wondering something." She looked around, I assumed that she was checking to make sure that no one she knew was around because what she said next surprised me.

"Can we go somewhere where we are not overheard Sev?" She glanced at the chattering elderly women on the bench outside of the Apothecary. I agreed and headed out of Diagon Ally with her following me.

I lead her to a muggle tea shop that was a few blocks away from the busy Diagon Alley. I often come here when I need to "escape" the wizard world. I ordered two cups of tea and we sat down. It took her a while to begin talking. Finally, she looked up at me and spoke.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I made the right choice about marrying James." She paused and took a sip of her tea. She had a grim look on her face after she put down her cup. I was stunned. Whatever I thought she was going to say, was nothing compared to this. I had no clue on how to reply so I sat there in silence hoping that she would continue.

"Marriage isn't as easy as people think it is." She paused again to gather her thoughts. _'So, this is what's bothering her,'_ I thought. I looked at her in a way that I have never looked at another woman before.

"I love James and all, don't get me wrong, but I honestly can't say if I've made the right choice."

"What caused you to think like this?" I questioned, with great concern in my voice. Even though I couldn't stand James, I wanted her to know that I was there for her.

"James and I have been arguing a lot lately."

"Over what?"

"It's silly really." She pulled her dark green sweater closer to her as she shivered. "It's about having a baby. I desperately want one, but he doesn't think that now's the time to have one. He has a bad feeling about having a child. He says that his dreams have been bothering him a lot lately, and didn't tell me what they were about. He just keeps repeating and muttering to himself. When I continued to ask him about having a child he always starts shouting. Last night, James got fed up with talking about having a baby and left the house. He didn't come home till the next morning. I don't know where he went." She paused and wiped a few tears out of her eyes. I could tell by her actions and her tears that she was really upset by all of this. I got up, went over to her and put my arms around her shoulders for comfort. She took advantage of this and started to cry on my shoulder. People at a near by table stopped talking to see what all the fuss was about. I noticed this and decided it was time to leave.

"Lily, let's go somewhere." I volunteered. I didn't want her to be embarrassed, her crying on my shoulder was causing a scene. She looked up and nodded.

"James isn't at the house again. We can go there." And with that I paid our bill luckily I had some muggle money left over since I come here a lot and we were both dressed like muggles. Lily and I walked around a corner. Perfect, I thought. A deserted ally stood before us. No one would be there to witness us disappearing. Lily and I took advantage and vanished.

A house stood before us. It looked like something from a storybook. Ivy vines wrapped itself around the white house. Lily opened the fence that surrounded the house and walked to the door. She made a movement with her wand and the door opened. I have never been inside of her house before till now. There were a dozen pictures that decorated here and there around the walls of the hallway and the sitting room. Some pictures were moving and some were still portraits.

"Come on Sev," she motioned me to get out from the door way, before she shut the door she looked out of it as if she was keeping watch. Finally deciding that no one was watching, Lily shut the door. She made another movement with her wand and the door made a clicking sound locking us in the house. Lily touched my arm as she walked past. I could have melted on the spot. Her smooth skin felt so good against my rough skin. She had never touched me in that way before. She moved to the kitchen and with another wave of her wand she made the tea pot move to make tea. No one spoke. I sat down at their kitchen table and let my imagination run away with me. I pictured that she had married me instead of James. I would have let her have a child or more even though I can't stand them. I would have done anything just to make her happy.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I know it's too late. I should have said this sooner." Her voice brought me back to the real world. I was puzzled by what she said. She walked away from the stove, got down on her knees and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Sev, there's one other reason why I am not sure I made the right choice about marrying James Potter." She leaned forward. Her soft lips touched mine. It was a gentle kiss on the lips, then she pulled herself back.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed and moved farther back from me.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Why did your lips just kiss mine?" I asked the question even though I knew the answer already; she had feelings for me too. All I needed now was for her to tell me herself. Lily glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting late and the tea was left on the stove forgotten.

"You should go Sev. James would be home soon," she said as if she was embarrassed by me being in her home. She knew how much her husband hated me. The feeling was mutual.

"We can meet again in a few days at the muggle tea shop you took me to today." She suggested. I nodded then left.

My mind was puzzled over the kiss. Why had Lily kissed me? I was alone in my home and pacing back and forth. I played the scene over and over in my mind. I realized that I could not come to a solution and decided that I better get some sleep even though I was not tired.

Author's note: I am undecided on if I should continue or not. So for now this is a complete. Just Kidding. I'll continue. Next Chapter will be in Lily's pov.


End file.
